Hawk
Hawk (ホーク Hōku) is a main character of the fan-series The Sins And The Demons. Hawk is a talking pig and Meliodas's companion. He is introduced as the custodian of the Boar Hat bar who helps clean up the disgusting food scraps left by costumers. Appearance Hawk is a relatively large pink pig who wears an ear ring with the words star boar on his left ear. His body is well rounded and his legs are fairly short. His charming point is the clover-shaped birthmark on his rump. His body and appearance is similar to a typical Gloucestershire Old Spots Pig. Like his mother, his ears are shown to be M-shaped. Personality Hawk is shown to be an easily annoyed pig, as seen when Meliodas lies in jest and does perverted things to Elizabeth, and when Elizabeth is being air headed. He also appears to care a lot for his friends and seems to be a mama's boy, occasionally crying for help for his mom. Hawk tends to have a big ego and is prideful, claiming that he is stronger than the Deadly Sins. History Ten years ago, Hawk used to live together peacefully with his mother in an unknown forest until he spotted an unconscious knight, Meliodas who was laying on the side of the road and dragged him back to his home, a cave somewhere near Camelot. Once Meliodas was awake, the two ended up speaking with one another, where Hawk mentioned that he felt like he used to fly in the sky, thinking he was a Dragon back in his past life when Meliodas thought he was Wandle. The two argued over Hawk's name, until Hawk mentioned a restaurant named Pig Leg where Hawk loved the leftovers there, which led to Meliodas and Hawk teaming up and working together. Since Meliodas couldn't work as a knight anymore due to an incident in Liones, he and Hawk decided to open an bar named Boar Hat after the restaurant Hawk mentioned by selling his Sacred Treasure , the Demon Sword Lostvayne and built it on Hawk's Mother back. Since then, Hawk and Meliodas became partners in business as Meliodas is the owner while Hawk is the cleaner as he could eat the leftovers. Abilities And Equipment As a pig, he has a very sensitive nose which he claims is capable of smelling objects, such as leftovers, up to 1.2 miles away. His nose has proven useful and valuable in combat as he is capable of searching for enemies and tracing where they are. Hawk is shown to be very skilled at making dresses. He is capable of ramming into any opponent, using this skill to take out Alioni and his teammates on his own. He seems to have a unknown power, as when he died, he later reappeared alive in a smaller form, and his mother was seen 'eating' a great magic power. Abilities *Transpork (変身トランスポーク Henshin): After his training in Istar, Hawk developed the ability to absorb the abilities and characteristics of anything he eats that has magic power. The transformation disappears when he excretes the food. **Tyrant Dragon: After eating the dragon's guts, Hawk resembles a dragon himself and gains the power to breath fire from his nose (though it burn his nostrils) and the power to fly with his ears (but only a few feet). **Sand Crawler: After eating a small specimen whole, Hawk's forelegs become fins and his hind legs become a tail. Like an Earth Crawler, he can swim through the ground. **Red Demon: After accidentally eating a chunk of demon flesh, Hawk resembles a Red Demon, with red skin and horns. In this form, he is able to manipulate darkness into wings to fly similar to most demons. However, his speech becomes an unintelligible string of "Pukya"s. **Sky Manta: Achieved by eating Merlin's Monster Block. **Gray Demon: Achieved by eating Merlin's Monster Block, he is granted the use of the Gray Demon's signature Dark Snow attack, although it only has enough power to make food rot. Miscellaneous Techniques *Super Pork-Loin Illusion (スーパー・ロース・イリュージョン Sūpā Rōsu Iryūjon): Hawk dashes and hops at high speeds, creating intangible clones of himself as he bulls towards a direct target. The impact of the collision is strong enough to smash open a locked metal chamber door. *Rolling Ham Attack (ローリング・ハム・アタック Rōringu Hamu Atakku): By quickly conducting a sequence of somersaults, Hawk easily approaches an enemy and body slams them. **Combined Technique: Quick Rolling Ham Attack (合技 クイックローリングハム・アタック Gōgi "Kuikku Rōringu Hamu Atakku": Using the draft from Howzer's Quick Wind, Hawk spins his body rapidly to gain momentum and tackle the enemy. *Forget Meal (フォゲット・ミール Fogetto Mīru): Claimed to be a forbidden technique, this technique allows him to conceal his presence completely and attack the opponent's blind spot. *Final Pork Stomping (ファイナル・ポーク・ストンピング Fainaru Pōku Sutonpingu *Chorizo Strike: (チョリソーストライク Chorisō Sutoraiku): Hawk releases a flurry of punches to destroy the enemy. Equipment *Balor's Magical Eye: With Merlin's magical ear ring, Hawk is able to not only see a person's power level, but measure it by power, strength, and spirit as well. Relationships Boar Hat Meliodas Meliodas and Hawk's relationship has its ups and downs. They tend to fight a lot but they seem to care about each other. They recognize each other as companions, but Hawk is shown to be a subordinate to Meliodas. Hawk strongly values his relationship with Meliodas, having sacrificed his life to protect Meliodas from a fatal attack. Elizabeth Elizabeth loves talking piggies and appears to adore Hawk as a pet. He is very protective of Elizabeth, acting like a fatherly figure while reprimanding Meliodas on his lecherous acts. Hawk's Mother Not much is currently known about the nature of their bond, but it seems that he loves his mother very much, calling her whenever he is badly injured and needs help. Seven Deadly Sins Ban At first, Hawk is annoyed at Ban for freaking out over his ability to talk. However, they soon find they get along with each other fairly well, regarding each other as trustworthy companions. They are willing to support each other, as shown when Hawk carries Ban whenever he is drunk or exhausted. Hawk was disgusted at Ban's acceptance of the request from the Goddess Clan, to kill Meliodas, and tried to stop him, but Hawk knew he wasn't strong enough. Diane Hawk has a strange relationship with Diane at first, as he fears her eminently for trying to eat him, but the two soon begin to get along with one another. Diane saves and protects him on a few occasions. Merlin Hawk and Merlin have a good relationship. Merlin sees Hawk as a hero for saving Meliodas and believes that they should stick together due to both being 'boars.' 'Family' 'Hawk Mama' 'Friends' 'Meliodas' 'Diane' 'Ban' 'Merlin' 'Elizabeth Liones' Family *Hawk Mama (Mother) Trivia *According to the second databook(s): **Weak Point: Leftovers **Birthplace: Hawk Mama’s belly **What he likes about himself: his looks **Dream/Hope: Become the strongest pig **Regrets: He wanted to defeat Hendy by himself **The most embarrassing thing in his life: Nothing **What he wants the most right now: Leftovers **Favorite animal: Humans **Favorite scent: Leftovers *Hawk is not a big fan of beef. *Hawk's dream is to one day become an invincible pig. Gallery Elizabeth_treating_Hawk_wound.png Hawk_carrying_Ban1.png Hawk_the_Rust_Knight.png Meliodas_resting_on_Hawk.png